


Sam's Christmas Wish

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas AU, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Past Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam chce spędzić święta z tatą, a Harry chce odzyskać, to co kiedyś stracił.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Christmas Wish

Przebiegł przez podjazd, zmierzając do drzwi domu. Śnieg pod jego nogami skrzypiał, a spadające płatki, osadzały się w jego lokach. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, na których wisiał kolorowy, świąteczny wieniec. Wszedł do domu, chcąc w końcu się ogrzać i szybko zatrzasnął za sobą wejście. Od razu ogarnęło go przyjemne ciepło. Szybko pozbył się kurtki i odrobinę przemoczonych butów, kierując się do kuchni. Marzył o ciepłej herbacie, najlepiej z cytryną i miodem. Zatrzymał się jednak przy wejściu, kiedy usłyszał głos swojej matki. Prawdopodobnie rozmawiała z Robinem, który na kilka dni musiał wyjechać do Liverpoolu.  
\- Byłam wczoraj u Louisa…Tak, wrócił kilka tygodni temu…Dostał tutaj lepszą posadę…Nie Harry na razie nic nie wie…Wiem… - westchnęła smutno do słuchawki – Jednak życzył sobie, aby nic mu nie mówić…Sam? Sami jest uroczy. Idealne połączenie Harry’ego i Louisa…Tak…Też tęsknię, kocham cię – nastąpiło rozłączenie i Harry słyszał jak jego mama zaczyna krzątać się po kuchni.  
Harry jednak nie wszedł do środka. Dalej stał w holu, opierając się o ścianę, aby móc zachować równowagę. W jego głowie panował chaos. Nie potrafił skupić myśli. Louis, jego Louis wrócił razem z ich synem. Po 2 latach postanowił ponownie zamieszkać w Doncaster. A on o niczym nie wiedział i miał być dalej nieświadomy. Louis sobie tego życzył. Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu. Tak bardzo kochał szatyna, ciągle był jego jedyną miłością. I chodź wiedział, że Tomlinson miał prawo do takiego zachowania, to dalej bolało.  
Powinien uszanować decyzję Louisa i nie pokazywać mu się na oczy, jednak nie mógł. Musiał zobaczyć jego, jak i ich syna. Musiał.  
Wszedł do kuchni. Anne siedziała przy stole, z kubkiem kawy w dłoni i przeglądała jakiś magazyn.  
\- Mamo – kobieta uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się, widząc swojego syna. Jednak za chwilę kąciki jej ust opadły, a na twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie, kiedy usłyszała dalsze słowa zielonookiego – Louis wrócił.  
\- Co? – próbowała udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.  
\- Słyszałem cię – podszedł do stołu i usiadł obok kobiety – Widziałaś jego i Sama. Gdzie on jest?  
\- Harry – ujęła dłonie syna.  
\- Mamo, tęsknię za nim i Samem. Ciągle ich kocham – mówił cicho, czując jak łzy kują go w oczy – Wiem, że Louis mnie nie chce, ale…ale ja muszę ich zobaczyć. Proszę cię.  
Anne widząc tak załamanego syna, czuła jak zaczyna mu ulegać. Wiedziała, że Louis będzie zły, kiedy się dowie, jednak chciała szczęścia swojego dziecka. Jego i Louisa. Pomimo złości szatyna na kędzierzawego, wiedziała, że ten ciągle coś do niego czuje. Chciała dać Harry’emu szansę na odzyskanie Louisa i Sama. Wiedziała, że będzie to ciężkie, ale jeśli chłopak tego chce, niech spróbuje.  
\- Już dobrze skarbie – nachyliła się i pocałował syna w czoło – Powiem ci gdzie mieszka – uśmiechnęła się gładząc policzek kędzierzawego.  
*****  
\- Samuel, nie biegaj! – krzyczał, podążając za synem, aby go złapać. Uwielbiał swoje dziecko, ale czy on musiał być, aż tak żywiołowy i pełen energii? No tak, był jego. Teraz wiedział co czuła Jay, kiedy on był młodszy. Biegł za synem przedzierając się przez tłum ludzi, którzy przybyli do centrum handlowego w tym samym celu – świąteczne zakupy.  
\- Mam cię – krzyknął, łapiąc syna. Chłopiec zaczął chichotać, jednak nie wyrwał się z objęć ojca. Zamiast tego, przytulił się do niego.  
\- Tatusiu, chcę ciepłą czekoladę – spoglądał w oczy ojca – Proszę.  
\- No nie wiem – udał, że się zastanawia – Uciekałeś mi i nie słuchałeś, kiedy wołałem.  
\- Przepraszam, już nie będę – ponownie przytulił się do mężczyzny.  
\- No dobrze, ale następnym razem mnie słuchaj – postawił chłopca na ziemi, który kiwnął główką – Chodź – chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął w kierunku pobliskiej kawiarni. Zajęli miejsce przy szybie, oddzielającej od pozostałej części centrum handlowego, i gdy tylko pojawiła się obok nich kelnerka złożyli swoje zamówienia.  
Louis rozmawiał z synem, wypytując się o nowych kolegów w szkole, oraz czy cieszył się, że się przeprowadzili i znowu będzie blisko babci Jay i babci Anne. Minęły dwa lata, jak Louis wyjechał do Londynu i teraz postanowił wrócić. Nie był do końca pewny, czy podjął dobrą decyzję, ale dostał w Doncaster propozycję lepszej posady i postanowił zaryzykować. Miał nadzieję, że będzie miał na tyle szczęścia, aby drugi ojciec Sama nie dowiedział się o nim. Jak na razie minęły 4 miesiące i nigdzie go nie spotkał. Liczył, że jego były wyjechał. Tak byłoby najlepiej.  
\- Tatusiu? – spytał Sam, jednak wcale na niego nie patrzył. Jego wzrok spoglądał na stolik, przy którym siedziała rodzina. Widać było, że dobrze spędzali czas. Szeroko się uśmiechali, podczas rozmów i żartów. Szatyn domyślał się, o co spyta jego syn.  
\- Tak Sami?  
\- Czy tata spędzi z nami święta – jego zielone tęczówki spoczęły na Louisie.  
\- Przykro mi kochanie – pogłaskał chłopca po głowie – Wiesz, że tata musi pracować.  
\- Wiem – westchnął smutno, kiwając główką – Tęsknię za nim. Chciałbym, aby był z nami.  
\- Przykro mi skarbie – zawsze w takich chwilach miał wyrzuty sumienia, że Sam nie ma kontaktu z drugim tatą, jednak dość szybko się ich pozbywał. Wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję.  
\- Tatusiu, pójdziemy do świętego Mikołaja? Proszę? – po pulchnych, dziecięcych policzkach spływały łzy.  
\- Oh, kochanie – Louis zgarnął syna w objęcia, sadzając na swoje kolana i mocno przytulił, całując w główkę – Oczywiście, że pójdziemy.  
*****  
Stali w długiej kolejce, na końcu której znajdował się podest ozdobiony sztucznym śniegiem, kolorowymi bombkami, kokardami, dzwonkami i choinkami. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego, na dużym pozłacanym tronie, siedział święty Mikołaj. Sami wesoło podskakiwał w miejscu, trzymając dłoń Louisa. Szatyn cieszył się, że chłopiec już się rozchmurzył. Nienawidził patrzeć na płaczącego syna, zwłaszcza jeśli powodem tego był brak Harry’ego. Zawsze wtedy czuł się winny, chociaż nie powinien. Przecież decyzja, którą podjął była dla dobra Samuela. Tylko jego szczęście się liczyło. Gdyby go nie miał, nie wiedział, czy odważyłby się odejść od Stylesa. Za bardzo go kochał, był od niego uzależniony.  
Po około 20 minutach, dotarli do podestu. Obok nich pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna, przebrana za elfa. Zielone getry opinały jej zgrabne nogi, a czerwony kubraczek sięgał do połowy ud.  
\- Witaj – kucnęła, poprawiając swoją czapkę, aby być na wysokości chłopca – Jak masz na imię?  
\- Sami – wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny.  
\- W takim razie Sami, Mikołaj zaprasza cię do siebie – podała mu rękę, którą ten ujął i poprowadziła do mężczyzny z siwa brodą i w czerwonym wdzianku. Pomogła mu wdrapać się na jego kolana i stanęła obok. Louis został przed schodami, jednak wyraźnie słyszał rozmowę syna z Mikołajem.  
\- Witaj Sami – rozbrzmiał niski, tubalny głos.  
\- Cześć święty Mikołaju – zielone oczy błyszczały, kiedy wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, który miał nadzieję, że spełni jego życzenie – Od razu ci powiem, żebyś nie musiał zadawać pytania, że jestem bardzo grzecznym chłopcem. Tatuś może to potwierdzić – odwrócił głowę, wzrokiem odnajdując szatyna, który zachichotał na zachowanie swojego synka. Nigdy nie bał się obcych (co czasami niepokoiło Louisa) i zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia. Był bardzo głośnym i energicznym dzieckiem, podobnie jak jego tatuś.  
\- Tak, twój tatuś to potwierdzi? – Mikołaj również na niego spojrzał. Tomlinson jedynie pokiwał głową – Dobrze – ponownie spojrzał na chłopca - w takim razie, co chciałbyś dostać na święta.  
\- Chciałbym, abyś spełnił moje życzenie. Proszę.  
\- A jakie ono jest?  
\- Chciałbym, aby tata był z nami na święta – głos chłopca już nie był taki wesoły, jak chwilę wcześniej.  
Louis również zmarkotniał. Kiedy chłopiec poprosił go, aby poszli do Mikołaja, nie wiedział, że to było tego powodem. Wtedy by na to nie pozwolił. Nie chciał niszczyć świąt chłopca, kiedy jego życzenie się nie spełni. Niestety wiedział, tak prawdopodobnie się stanie. Sami był za mały, aby niszczyć jego wiarę w świętego Mikołaja, jednak nie miał zamiaru kontaktować się z Harrym i zapraszać go na święta.  
\- Chcesz tatę na święta? – Mikołaj również wydawał się zaskoczony prośbą chłopca. Myślał, że Sam poprosi o zabawki, tak jak dzieci w jego wieku.  
\- Tak – skinął główką – Dawno go nie wiedziałem i tęsknię za nim. Cały czas pracuje i nie może mnie odwiedzić. Po za tym chcę, aby był z tatusiem, aby się znowu kochali – Louis poczuł jak coś ściska jego serce – Wiesz święty Mikołaju – chłopiec kontynuował – Tatuś ma wujka Nicka i mówi, że go kocha. Ja też go bardzo lubię, ale wiem, że tatuś również tęskni za tatą. Kiedyś widziałem jak ogląda zdjęcia taty i płacze.  
Louis zesztywniał. Zawsze, kiedy nachodziła go wyjątkowa tęsknota za Harrym oglądał ich stare zdjęcia i nigdy nie umiał powstrzymać przy tym łez. Nie sądził jednak, że jego syn to widział. Sami powinien wtedy spać, ale jak się teraz dowiaduje nie zawsze tak było. Był za mało ostrożny, jego syn nie powinien być świadkiem tego.  
\- Słuchaj Sami – głos Mikołaja był ostrożny w dobieraniu słów – Niestety nie mogę ci obiecać, że twój tata na pewno będzie na święta. Mimo to postaram się spełnić twoje życzenie. Możemy się tak umówić? – uśmiechnął się do chłopca.  
\- Tak – uśmiechnął się odrobinę – Dziękuję Mikołaju – przytulił mężczyznę, po czym zeskoczył z jego kolan i pobiegł do Louisa.  
Szatyn szybko otarł łzy, którym udało się wydostać i uśmiechnął do syna. Nie chciał, aby zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.  
*****  
Stanął przed drzwiami, czując jak jego żołądek się skręca, a ręce drżą. Za tymi drzwiami znajdowały się bardzo ważne dla niego osoby. Osoby, które zostawił, które stracił. Jednak zrozumiał swój błąd i żałował tego co zrobił. Czuł, że Louis nie będzie szczęśliwi z jego powodu, jednak musiał spróbować. Chciał odzyskać coś bardzo cennego, chciał odzyskać mężczyznę swojego życia. Jakie miał szanse? Obstawiał, że niewielkie. Jednak ufał, że wyciek informacji o powrocie Louisa nie był przypadkowy. To był dla niego znak, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując chociaż trochę się uspokoić. Uniósł pięść i zapukał w drewnianą powłokę. Miał wrażenie, że czas nagle zwolnił i minęła wieczność, nim drzwi się przed nim otworzyły. Nagle jego serce zaczęło mocno walić o żebra. Sam nie wiedział czy to ze zdenerwowania, czy dlatego, że przed nim stał najpiękniejszy mężczyzna jakiego znał. Louis, jego Louis.  
Widział jak zaskoczenie na jego twarzy, zamienia się we wściekłość.  
*****  
Cicha melodia kolędy leciała w tle, w powietrzu unosił się zapach pomarańczy i goździków, wymieszany z zapachem piernika. Pomieszczenia były przystrojone i przypominały o zbliżających się świętach. Dwójka osób stała pomiędzy porozstawianymi pudłami, wyciągając z nich kolorowe bombki i zawieszając je na stojącej w rogu choince.  
\- Tatusiu – bystre, zielone oczka prawie 5-letniego chłopca spoczęły na szatynie.  
\- Tak, skarbie? – uśmiechnął się do syna, czochrając jego brązowe włosy.  
\- Dlaczego koledzy nie mogą przyjść jutro na moje urodziny? – wydął dolną wargę, okazując swoje niezadowolenie.  
\- Sami, jutro jest wigilia. Zaczynają się święta i każdy powinien ten czas spędzić z rodziną. Przecież będziesz mieć przyjęcie za kilka dni – wyjaśnił synowi.  
\- Skoro powinno się być z rodziną, to dlaczego taty nie ma? Przecież to też rodzina – powiedział smutno.  
\- Sam – westchnął Louis, kucając przed chłopcem i kładąc ręce na niewielkich ramionkach – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Tata nie może z nami spędzić świąt. Wyjechał i musi pracować – powtórzył swoje kłamstwo.  
\- Ok – pokiwał głową, a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy – Tęsknię za nim.  
\- Wiem kochanie – zgarnął syna do uścisku – Wiem.  
Po raz kolejny, w ciągu kilku dni, Louis miał wyrzuty sumienia, za to, że uciekł od Harry’ego. Nawet jeśli zrobił to dla dobra jego i Samuela.  
Po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka, więc Louis odsunął się od malca, całując go w czoło i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Zastanawiał się, kto to mógł być. Nikt nie informował go, że wpadnie w odwiedziny. Może to Nick już przyjechał, albo któryś z jego przyjaciół postanowił wpaść. Przez myśl przechodziły mu różne osoby, jednak postać, którą znalazł za drzwiami, najmniej się spodziewał.  
Przed nim stał Harry. Harry Styles. Ojciec Sama i mężczyzna, którego kochał. Nawet jeśli ten nie raz go zranił. Jednak, pomimo swojej miłości nie ucieszył się na widok mężczyzny, wręcz przeciwnie poczuł gniew. Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać, że wciąż go kocha. Zarówno dla niego, jak i Samuela najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie dopuści do nich Harry’ego. Niewiele się zmienił przez te dwa lata. Zielone tęczówki wciąż potrafiły hipnotyzować, ale kręcone włosy były dłuższe niż dawniej. Domyślił się, że gdyby Styles się uśmiechną w jego policzkach pojawiłyby się dołeczki, które potrafiły urzekać.  
\- Cześć Lou – posłał mu niezręczny uśmiech.  
\- Czego chcesz? – głos był ostry, a błękitne tęczówki ciskały sztyletami, w kierunku kędzierzawego.  
\- Słyszałem, że wróciłeś i chciałem się spotkać z tobą i…Samem – powiedział wprost.  
\- Niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś, ponieważ nie wpuszczę cię. Nie zobaczysz Sama – warknął.  
\- Louis, chcę tylko zobaczyć mojego syna. Mam do tego prawo – próbował przekonać szatyna.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował – Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że zostałeś pozbawiony praw do Sama. Może byś o tym pamiętał, gdybyś nie przyszedł naćpany na rozprawę.  
\- Louis – jęknął. Naprawdę chciał zobaczyć Sama i spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Był gotów klęknąć i błagać o to szatyna – Jutro są jego urodziny, chcę być przy nim.  
\- To też moje urodziny – przypomniał mu Louis – I ja cię tam nie chcę. Nie, nie pozwolę ci ponownie nas skrzywdzić – wysyczał.  
\- Nie zrobię tego. Zmieniłem się i…tęskniłem za wami. Wciąż was bardzo kocham – miał nadzieję, że szczere przyznanie się do swoich uczuć coś mu pomoże.  
\- Trochę za późno to sobie uświadomiłeś – prychnął, jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć sam przed sobą, że na słowa kędzierzawego jego serce mocniej zabiło, a w żołądku pojawiło się przyjemne trzepotanie – Teraz wybacz, jestem zajęty – odsunął się chcąc zatrzasnąć drzwi, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Loui, błagam cię – miał łzy w oczach, a jego głos drżał – Daj mi szanse, a udowodnię, że się zmieniłem.  
\- Nie! Miałeś wiele szans i wszystkie zmarnowałeś. Nie chcę cię pono… - przerwał, kiedy dobiegł do nich dziecięcy głosik.  
\- Tata? – Sam stanął obok Louisa i wpatrywał się w kędzierzawego swoimi dużymi, zielonymi tęczówkami.  
\- Cześć Sami – Harry posłał mu lekki uśmiech, dławiąc szloch. Przyglądał się chłopcu, dostrzegając się jak bardzo jego syn się zmienił.  
\- Tata! – krzyknął radośnie, rzucając się w objęcia Harry’ego – Co tu robisz?  
\- Przyjechałem do ciebie – odpowiedział szczerze.  
\- Naprawdę? – oczy chłopca zaczęły mocniej błyszczeć.  
\- Tak, tęskniłem za tobą – pocałował malca w czoło i pozwolił, aby ten się w niego wtulił.  
\- Ja też tęskniłem – mruknął w jego ramię – Zostaniesz na święta z nami?  
\- Jeśli tatuś się zgodzi – spojrzał z nadzieję na szatyna.  
\- Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł – na jego twarzy widoczny był grymas niezadowolenia.  
\- Tatusiu – Sam spojrzał na szatyna – Proszę.  
\- Sami – westchnął Louis.  
\- Jutro są moje urodziny i będą święta, chcę, aby tata był z nami – chłopczyk próbował przekonać tatusia, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego ten nie chce się zgodzić.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział zrezygnowany, odsuwając się w przejściu i wpuszczając Stylesa, z Samem na rękach w głąb domu. Tak bardzo chciał obstawiać przy swoim, ale nie mógł zrobić tego swojemu dziecku. Chciał, aby miał szczęśliwe święta i jeśli to oznaczało obecność kędzierzawego, trudno. Poświęci się. To będą trudne święta.  
*****  
Siedział w wygodnym fotelu, przy kominku, gdzie cicho trzaskał ogień. Na kolanach spoczywała otwarta książka, a w dłoniach trzymał kubek z herbatą. Próbował czytać, chciał się skupić na jej treści, jednak nie umiał. Nie był w stanie. Jego wzrok co chwilę uciekł na środek salonu, gdzie Harry i Sam budowali wierzę z klocków, rozmawiając i chichocząc. Szatyn nic nie mógł poradzić, że i jemu samemu cisnął się na usta szeroki uśmiech, kiedy obserwował swojego syna. To był wspaniały widok, tak radosnego i szczęśliwego malca. Z jego dziecięcej buzi nie schodził uśmiech, a zielone oczy błyszczały. Harry wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. No właśnie Styles. Nawet jeśli Sami wyglądał przy nim na szczęśliwego i dobrze się bawił, Louis dalej nie ufał mężczyźnie. I właśnie dlatego, zamiast w tej chwili być w kuchni, przygotowując ulubione świąteczne ciastka syna, które mu obiecał, siedział w salonie, aby mieć na oku Harry’ego.  
Widział jak kędzierzawy co jakiś czas również na niego zerka, jednak udawał, że tego nie widzi.  
Po salonie roznosił się głośny śmiech Samiego, kiedy Harry po raz kolejny go rozśmieszył. Pomyśleć, że tak mogło wyglądać życie Louisa. Mógłby codziennie spędzać w ten sposób czas. Gdyby tylko Styles się postarał, teraz mogliby tworzyć szczęśliwą rodzinę. Niestety ich życie potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej. Kędzierzawy wybrał narkotyki zamiast ukochanego i syna. Chodź cały czas kochał Harry’ego i nie raz miewał wyrzuty sumienia, patrząc się na smutną twarzy chłopca, kiedy pytał się o drugiego ojca, nie żałował podjętej decyzji. Nie zamierzał również dawać kolejnej szansy mężczyźnie, nie ufał mu. Dlatego miał nadzieję, że po świętach zniknie i przestanie się tutaj pojawiać. Wiedział, że Sam będzie cierpiał, jednak nie tak bardzo, jak w przypadku, gdy Styles zostałby w ich życiu i ponownie zawiódł.  
\- Tatusiu – Sam odwrócił się w kierunku szatyna – Jestem głodny, kiedy kolacja?  
Dopiero po słowach syna, Louis zorientował się, że za oknem niebo jest już dawno ciemne. Spojrzał na zegar, który stał na kominku wskazując18.57. Jego herbata w kubku już dawno była zimna, a on nie przeczytał nawet jednej strony z książki, która spoczywała na jego kolanach. Zastanawiał się, kiedy ten czas tak zleciał?  
\- W porządku – podniósł się, odkładając książkę i skierował się do kuchni. Jednak przy wyjściu zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mężczyznę oraz chłopca – Rozumiem, że tata zje z nami – znał odpowiedź Samiego, jednak wolał się upewnić.  
\- Tak – zawołał wesoło malec, ochoczo kiwając głową.  
Louis westchnął i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wyciągnął z lodówki kurczaka wraz z warzywami i wziął się za przygotowania. Mimo to nie chciał tracić z oczu Harry’ego i Sama, więc co chwilę zaglądał do salonu. Za każdym razem widział to samo. Kędzierzawy i chłopiec siedzieli przy choince, na której migały kolorowe lampki i bawili się figurkami super bohaterów.  
Czekając, aż zagotuje się woda na herbatę, podczas gdy kolacja dochodziła w piekarniku, podszedł do okna, wyglądając na ulicę i sąsiednie domy. Grube warstwy śniegu przykrywały trawnik oraz chodnik i cały czas przybywało go więcej w postaci opadających płatków śniegu. Pomimo ciemnego nieba, ulica była oświetlana przez lampy i kolorowe światełka, które ozdabiały domy. Z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwował swojego sąsiada, który ślizgał się na ścieżce, próbując dostać się do drzwi swojego domu. Wiedział, że mężczyźnie nie jest teraz do śmiechu, jednak on nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był to zabawny widok.  
\- Louis – wzdrygnął się, gwałtownie odwracając w kierunku przybysza. W wejściu do kuchni stał Harry.  
\- Co chcesz? – jego głos był zimny. Podszedł do lady, nie chcąc wpatrywać się w Harry’ego, w jego duże zielone oczy, w pulchne usta, czy kręcone włosy, bojąc się, że zacznie się łamać. Próbował wyzbyć się miłości do niego, jednak nie potrafił. Przez długi czas próbował siebie okłamywać, że nic już do niego nie czuje, jednak ostatecznie uznał, że to nie ma sensu. Nie zmieni jego prawdziwych uczuć. Mógł być wściekły na Stylesa, mieć do niego żal, czuć się zranionym, jednak nigdy nie przestał go kochać.  
\- Nie musisz nas pilnować – westchnął smutno – Nic nie zrobię. Tylko się bawimy – widział jak szatyn przygląda się im z nieufnością.  
\- Po prostu Ci nie ufam – syknął, mrużąc oczy, kiedy odwrócił się w kierunku kędzierzawego.  
\- Skarbie…  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – warknął. Sięgnął po czajnik, kiedy ten oznajmił, że woda jest gotowa, i zalał trzy kubki – Nie masz już do tego prawa.  
\- Naprawdę się zmieniłem – próbował przekonać szatyna – Tęsknię za tobą.  
\- Nic tymi słowami nie zmienisz – ponownie spojrzał na Harry’ego, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Czuł jak w kącikach oczu zbierają się łzy – Nie wrócę do ciebie.  
\- Louis, kocham cię i kocham Sama. Zawsze kochałem – zarzekał się. Tak bardzo chciał podejść do mniejszego mężczyzny i mocno do siebie przytulić. Wiedział jednak, że nie mógł.  
\- Narkotyki kochałeś bardziej – wypluł te słowa, jakby były trucizną.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował.  
\- Odszedłeś  
\- To ty mnie zostawiłeś – był coraz bardziej poirytowany tą rozmową.  
\- Nie, ja tylko wyprowadziłem się z naszego domu – wyjaśnił – To ty, odszedłeś. Zostawiłeś mnie i Sama dla narkotyków i przypadkowego seksu – wykrzyczał, nie potrafiąc już hamować łez, które kuły go w oczy. Miał nadzieję, że Sam nie usłyszy jego krzyków. Nie chciał, aby widział jak się kłócą.  
\- To był tylko jeden raz – bronił się.  
\- Jeden raz, o którym ja wiem. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie było tego więcej?  
\- Musisz mi zaufać.  
\- No właśnie – syknął – Tu mamy problem, nie ufam ci. Zbyt wiele razy mnie zawiodłeś.  
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię – nalegał – Pozwól mi to udowodnić – teraz błagał. Był gotów paść na kolana przed szatynem.  
\- Nie – otarł łzy z policzków, lekko pociągając nosem i ominął Stylesa. Podszedł do wyjścia, wołając Sama na kolację. Po chwili do środka wparował roześmiany chłopiec i usiedli do wspólnego posiłku, udając, że wcześniejsza kłótnia nie miała miejsca. Nie chcieli, aby Sam się o tym dowiedział. Byłby wtedy zmartwiony i smutny.  
*****  
Odłożył ostatni talerz do zmywarki, wytarł blat i odkładając ścierkę, wyszedł z kuchni. Sam leżał na kanapie, z głową na kolanach Harry’ego i przysypiał, podczas, gdy kędzierzawy oglądał Krainę Lodu, na którą nalegał chłopiec.  
\- Sami – szatyn podszedł do chłopca, głaszcząc po policzku i rozbudzając – Czas na kąpiel i sen.  
\- Nie chcę – jęknął, jednak usiadł i pozwoliła, aby szatyn wziął go na ręce – Chce zostać z tatą.  
\- Skarbie – odgarnął mu z twarzy zabłąkane kosmyki – Jest późno, a ty jesteś zmęczony. Zresztą tata musi już iść – spojrzał znacząco na kędzierzawego.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął głośno chłopiec, chcąc wyrwać się z objęć ojca. Louis odstawił go, a Sam wrócił do Harry’ego, przytulając się do jego boku – Chcę, by tata został z nami.  
\- Kochanie… - Tomlinson próbował przekonać syna, aby zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.  
\- Proszę tatusiu, niech tata śpi u nas – dziecięcy, błagający głosik łamał szatyna – Proszę. Tylko przez święta.  
Louis przygryzł wargę, bijąc się w myślach co powinien zrobić, ostatecznie jednak uległ chłopcu. Jak zawsze.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął – Ale teraz proszę idź do łazienki i przygotuj się do kąpieli.  
\- Dziękuję tatusiu – twarzyczka chłopca rozpromieniła się – Przyjdziesz powiedzieć mi dobranoc? – spojrzał na kędzierzawego.  
\- Oczywiście – pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
Uradowany Sami cmoknął Harry’ego w policzek i wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zapewne kierując się do łazienki.  
\- Kanapa jest twoja – Louis poinformował zielonookiego, przelotnie na niego spoglądając i ruszył za synem.  
Styles widział, że szatyn nie jest zadowolony, jednak nie dziwił mu się. Pragnął odzyskać rodzinę, ale widząc jak zachowuje się niebieskooki tracił nadzieję. Zwłaszcza po ich rozmowie w kuchni.  
Po szybkim umyciu chłopca, Harry poszedł do jego pokoju. Na prośbę malca przeczytał mu krótką bajkę, na koniec całując go w czoło, życząc dobrej nocy. Nie spotkał już Louisa, który prawdopodobnie zamknął się we własnej sypialni. Jednak w salonie na kanapie leżał przygotowany dla niego koc i poduszka.  
Louis o nim myślał, dbał. Może miał niewielkie szanse.  
*****  
Przebudził się, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc, co go obudziło. Przetarł oczy, czekając, aż jego umysł odrobinę się rozjaśni. Chwilę później zorientował się, że ktoś krzyczy i już wiedział co wyrwało go ze snu. Słyszał głos Harry’ego. Domyślił się, że miał jakiś koszmar i mówił przez sen. Było to szybkie i nie zrozumiałe, jedynie kilka słów udało mu się wyłapać, takich jak: „nie”, „zostaw”, „nie chcę”, „kocham cię”.  
Pierwszym odruchem szatyna było zejście do salonu, gdzie spał kędzierzawy. Chciał go przytulić, zapewnić, że wszystko jest dobrze i uspokoić. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Nie chciał kędzierzawemu dawać nadziei, że coś się zmieni, a przede wszystkim nie chciał, aby jego uczucia do Harry’ego, które tak skuteczni udawało mu się tłumić, wzięły nad nim górę. Wtedy wszystko mogłoby się jeszcze bardziej pokomplikować, a tego nie chciał.  
Chwilę później krzyki ustały. Louis przewrócił się na drugi bok i starając się nie myśleć o Stylesie, ponownie zasnął.  
*****  
Ocknął się i pierwsze co spotkał to ciemność. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, kiedy łapał oddech, a po policzkach spływały łzy. Usiadł próbując się uspokoić. Po raz kolejny miał koszmary. Myślał, że ma już je za sobą, jednak najwidoczniej to dalej gdzieś w nim siedziało. Zaczęły się po odejściu Louisa, kiedy rozpoczął terapię. Jednak kilka tygodni po jej zakończeniu, zanikały, aż w ogóle już ich nie miewał. Miał nadzieję, że to koniec.  
Zawsze było to samo. Narkotyki, z których nie umiał zrezygnować, zdrada, odejście Louis. Za każdym razem próbował się przed tym wszystkim wzbraniać, uciekać, ale to i tak go dopadało. Poddawał się, nie potrafił się postawić i za każdym razem obserwował jak szatyn wyjeżdża zabierając ze sobą Sama. Pomimo tego, że tyle razy to przeżywał, zawsze bolało równie mocno.  
Wytarł mokre policzki i podniósł się z kanapy, odrzucając koc. Skierował się do kuchni, gdzie usiadł przy stole ze szklanką wody. Potrzebował chwili, aby się uspokoić i oczyścić głowę. W innym wypadku nie uda mu się zasnąć. Tak bardzo, w tej chwili chciał się wtulić w szatyna, poczuć jego ciepło, bijące serce. Chciał wiedzieć, że wszystko jest dobrze. Niestety nie było i to jego wina. To on wszystko spieprzył, więc to on musiał wszystko naprawić, jeśli chciał odzyskać ukochanego i syna.  
Odstawił pustą szklankę do zlewu i wrócił na kanapę, próbując ponownie zasnąć.  
*****  
Zszedł z piętra i od razu skierował się do kuchnie, wiedziony cudownymi zapachami czekolady, herbaty i naleśników. W pomieszczeniu zastał Harry’ego, który stał przy kuchence i smażył kolejną porcję naleśników, a Sami podskakiwał na krześle z szerokim uśmiechem, umazany czekoladą.  
\- Dzień dobry Lou – kędzierzawy jako pierwszy go dostrzegł. Louis nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie skinął głową, jako znak przywitania – Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
\- Dziękuję – mruknął.  
\- Tatusiu – pisnął chłopiec, kiedy dostrzegł szatyna – Tata zrobił naleśniki, są pyyyyyyyyyyszne.  
Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się czuły uśmiech, kiedy obserwował chłopca. Sami wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego, więc i on był.  
\- Wiem skarbie – poczochrał włosy syna, siadając obok niego – Tata robi najlepsze naleśniki – poczuł na sobie wzrok Stylesa, kiedy to powiedział, jednak Louis nie spojrzał na niego - Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie – zgarnął chłopca, przytulając go i całując w czoło.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego tatusiu – dał mu głośnego całusa w policzek, przy okazji brudząc go czekoladą.  
\- Proszę – Harry podszedł do stołu, kładąc na blacie kubek z herbatą i talerz z naleśnikami – Mocna, z jedną łyżeczką cukru, mam nadzieję, że dalej taką lubisz.  
\- Dziękuję – w końcu podniósł wzrok i napotkał zielone tęczówki. Nie trwało to jednak długo i szybko spuścił głowę, biorąc się za jedzenie.  
Śniadanie, podobnie jak kolacja dzień wcześniej, głównie była wypełniona rozmowami i śmiechem Harry’ego i Sama. Louis praktycznie się nie odzywał, chyba że Sami go o coś zapytał.  
Po posiłku szatyn postanowił, że to on posprząta. Styles proponował mu pomoc, ale ten odmówił i powiedział mu, aby poszedł się zająć Samuelem.  
Odłożył szmatkę, po tym jak przetarł blaty i skierował się do salonu, chcąc się upewnić, że z jego synem wszystko dobrze. Sami siedział przy choince, układając wierzę z klocków, z kolei Harry’ego nigdzie nie dostrzegł. Louis zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się gdzie poszedł kędzierzawy. Nie to, żeby mu nie ulżyło na myśl, że mógł odejść. Jednak to było dziwne, że wyszedł bez słowa.  
\- Gdzie tata?  
\- Poszedł do łazienki – odpowiedział chłopczyk, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku na szatyna – Tatusiuuuu – zielone tęczówki w końcu przeniosły się na Louisa – Kiedy dostanę prezent urodzinowy?  
\- A ja kiedy dostanę prezent? – zaśmiał się Tomlinson.  
\- Oj, tatusiu – jęknął.  
\- Sami znasz zasady. W ramach prezentu urodzinowego, będziesz mógł przed snem wybrać sobie jeden z pod choinki i rozpakować.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął.  
Po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Louis wyszedł z salonu i skierował się do drzwi. Domyślał się, kto to mógł być i tak jak się spodziewał, na gangu stał jego chłopak. W brązowych oczach dostrzegalne były iskierki, a na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Na ten widok Louis również uniósł kąciki swoich ust.  
\- Nick – westchnął szczęśliwie.  
\- Cześć kochanie – wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi i odkładając torbę na podłogę. Nachylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach mniejszego – Tęskniłem – mruknął w jego usta, nim ponownie go pocałował, tym razem obejmując Louisa w talii i pogłębiając pocałunek.  
\- Co do…? – oderwali się od siebie, słysząc znany im głos.  
Harry stał przy schodach na piętro, z lekkim szokiem wpatrując się w dwójkę przed nim. Czy on dobrze wiedział? Louis i Nick, jego przyjaciel, się całowali? Co do cholery?  
\- Harry? – mężczyzna również wydawał się zaskoczony obecnością Stylesa, jednak uśmiechnął się na widok kędzierzawego.  
\- Jesteście razem? – wycedził przez zęby, ściskając dłonie w pięści.  
\- Nie muszę ci się z niczego spowiadać – wypluł Louis, chwytając dłoń Nicka, która znajdowała się na jego ramieniu.  
Harry chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu Sam, który wpadł do holu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy dostrzegł Grimshawa.  
\- Wujek Nick – podbiegł do mężczyzny i pozwolił, aby ten wziął go na ręce – Tęskniłem.  
\- Ja za tobą też łobuzie – poczochrał włosy chłopca. Harry poczuł jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Nie chciał oglądać jak dobry kontakt ma Sam i Nick. Wystarczyło mu, że Grimshaw miał Louisa.  
\- Wujku, tata mnie odwiedził – zawołał podekscytowany, pokazując na kędzierzawego. Nagle złość Stylesa zniknęła, a jego serce puchło z miłości do tego malca.  
\- Widzę – Nick odstawił chłopca na ziemię – Jesteś szczęśliwy.  
\- Bardzo – pokiwał energicznie główką.  
\- Cóż, mam wrażenie, że nic tu po mnie – Harry przypomniał reszcie o swojej obecności – Chyba czas, aby wrócił do siebie.  
Nie chciał tu być. Nie, kiedy widział jak dobrze cała trójka się dogaduje i jaki tworzy rodzinny obrazek. Wystarczająco cierpiał, to nie było mu potrzebne.  
Louis słysząc słowa kędzierzawego, chciał odetchnąć z ulgą. Jednak nie zdążył, ponieważ w domu rozległ się zrozpaczony krzyk.  
\- Nie! – Sami przykleił się do nogi Stylesa i nie chciał puścić.  
\- Sam… - spojrzał w dół na załzawione zielone tęczówki.  
\- Nie, tato! Nie zostawiaj mnie – czuł jak pęka mu serce widzą w jaki stanie jest chłopiec – Tatusiu – malec spojrzał na szatyna – Powiedz tacie, aby został. Chcę, aby był z nami na święta.  
Louis nie umiał patrzeć na płaczącego syna i chciał się zgodzić. Jednak z drugiej strony obecność Harry’ego wszystko utrudniała, zwłaszcza, że przyjechał do nich Nick.  
\- Zostań – w końcu głos zabrał Grimshaw – Ja nie mam nic przeciwko – wzruszył ramionami – W sumie dawno cię nie wiedziałem i chętnie spędzę z tobą trochę czasu. Z resztą nie chcemy przecież złamać małego serduszka.  
Harry niepewnie spojrzał na Louisa. Nawet jeśli Nick nie miał nic przeciwko, dalej ostateczny głos miał Tomlinson.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się – Słyszysz Sami – kucnął obok chłopca – Tata z nami zostanie.  
Malec przestał płakać, pociągając nosem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Mimo to i tak muszę pojechać do domu, chciałbym się przebrać i wziąć rzeczy na jutro.  
\- Mogę jechać z tatą? – poprosił chłopiec, wpatrując się z nadzieją w Louisa.  
\- Sami, zostań. Tata zaraz wróci – szatyn nie był przekonany co do tego, czy powinien puścić syna z Harrym.  
\- Proszę tatusiu – jęknął.  
\- Niech jedzie – Nick, wsparł chłopca.  
\- No dobrze – westchnął zrezygnowany szatyn. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnio wszyscy są przeciwko niemu.  
\- Dziękuję – podbiegł do niebieskookiego, przytulając się do jego nóg, po czym to samo zrobił z Grimshawem, kiedy Louis powiedział mu, aby również podziękował wujkowi.  
Chwilę później, po założeniu kurtek, szalików, czapek i zimowych butów, Harry i Sam zniknęli za drzwiami.  
\- Hej, nic się nie stanie – Nick potarł plecy Louisa, widząc jego zaniepokojony wzrok.  
\- Tak – westchnął, kiwając głową.  
\- Skarbie, wszystko dobrze? – objął niższego, odwracając w swoją stronę.  
\- Tak myślę – wzruszył ramionami – Po prostu jego obecność mnie niepokoi.  
\- Lou, Harry się zmienił. Nic nie zrobi Samiemu – próbował go zapewnić.  
\- Mam nadzieję.  
\- Dobra, koniec tego zamartwiania się – Grimshaw podniósł swoją torbę i zarzucił na ramię – Zaprowadź mnie do sypialni.  
\- Jaki władczy – szatyn udał oburzonego – A jaką masz pewność, że śpisz ze mną? – uniósł brew spoglądając w brązowe, rozbawione tęczówki.  
\- Ponieważ mam plany na dzisiejszy wieczór – wymruczał mu do ucha, przez co Louisa przeszedł dreszcz – Ale chyba będę cię musiał zakneblować, aby Harry i Sam cię nie słyszeli – na policzkach mniejszego pojawił się rumieniec. Co poradzi, że jest głośny.  
\- Chodź już - bąknął zarumieniony i zaprowadził mężczyznę na piętro.  
*****  
Nie wiedział ile jeszcze wytrzyma. Miał wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, aby wpadł do kuchni, skąd dochodziły śmiechy.  
Siedział w salonie, próbując oglądać jakiś nudny świąteczny film, byle tylko nie myśleć o tym jak Louis i Sam dobrze się bawią z Nickiem w kuchni. Pragnął spędzić święta z synem i Louisem, jednak obecność Nicka wszystko utrudniała. Wiedział, że Louis już nie jest jego, jednak dalej go kochał i nie umiał pogodzić się z tą sytuacją.  
Odetchnął odrobinę, kiedy głosy ucichły, jednak chwile później ponownie w nim zawrzało, gdy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się jego „przyjaciel”  
\- Harry – Grimshaw uśmiechnął się do kędzierzawego, jakby w ogóle nie dostrzegał, że ten morduje go wzrokiem.  
\- Co do cholery – wysyczał, podnosząc się z kanapy – Ty i Louis…  
\- Harry…  
\- Jak mogłeś Nick, myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy – warknął, stając naprzeciwko mężczyzny i wyzywająco spoglądając mu w oczy – Zdradziłeś mnie.  
\- Nie, nie zdradziłem – jego głos był spokojny. Odsunął się i usiadł na kanapie. Harry cały czas bacznie mu się przyglądał – Nie planowałem zakochać się w Louisie, ale stało się.  
\- Był mój – było jedyną odpowiedzią Harry’ego.  
\- Właśnie, był – podkreślił – Słuchaj Hazza – westchnął – Louis zostawił cię i przyjechał z Samem do Londynu. Poprosił mnie o pomoc, nie mogłem odmówić. I choć nie chciałem tego, nie było to moim zamiarem, zakochałem się w Louisie. Długo walczyłem ze sobą, czy mu o tym powiedzieć. Między innymi ze względu na ciebie. Jednak uznałem, że muszę być z nim szczery. Do niczego go nie zmuszałem. Wyznałem tylko to, co czuje, a Louis podjął decyzję, że chce spróbować. Jesteśmy ze sobą niecały rok, więc to nie tak, że czyhałem na okazję, aż tylko się rozstaniecie.  
\- Kocham go – mruknął tylko, opadając na kanapę, obok Nicka.  
\- Wiem – poklepał chłopaka po plecach – Jednak decyzja należy do Louisa. Najważniejsze, aby on i Sami byli szczęśliwi.  
\- Tak – chociaż nie było to łatwe, musiał przyznać mu rację. Dopóki Lou i Sam byli szczęśliwi, było dobrze. Oni byli najważniejsi. Mimo to świadomość, że jego przyjaciel był z szatynem, dalej mocno bolała.  
\- Tato, tato – Sam jak burza wpadł do salonu i wdrapał się na kolana Harry’ego – Tatuś powiedział, że pójdziemy dzisiaj na łyżwy – podekscytowany podskakiwał na kolanach taty – Będziesz ze mną jeździł?  
\- Oczywiście Sami – uśmiechnął się czule do swojego syna.  
*****  
\- Lou – znalazł szatyna w holu. Sami siedział na schodach, z kolei Louis kucał przed chłopcem i pomagał założyć mu buty zimowe.  
\- Tak? – spojrzał się przez ramię, posyłając uśmiech Nickowi, po czym wrócił wzrokiem na syna.  
\- Zarezerwowałem stolik w restauracji i zabieram cię dzisiaj na urodzinową kolację – oznajmił, owijając ramiona dookoła szatyna, kiedy ten się podniósł.  
\- Nick – spojrzał niepewnie na mężczyznę, przygryzając wargę – Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Co z Samim?  
\- Mógłbym się nim zająć – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się kędzierzawy, wpatrując się w syna, który ubierał swoją kurtkę. Starał się nie podnosić wzroku, nie chciał widzieć Louisa w objęciach innego mężczyzny. Podobnie nie podobał mu się pomysł, aby szli razem na kolację, ale uznał, że to jego szansa, aby pokazać, że się zmienił i potrafi odpowiednio zaopiekować się synem.  
\- Widzisz, Harry się nim zaopiekuje.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – niepewnie spojrzał na Stylesa, który unikał jego wzroku.  
\- Louis, daj spokój. Harry dobrze się nim zaopiekuje – Grimshaw próbował przekonać mniejszego – Za bardzo panikujesz.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się. Może Nick miał rację i faktycznie przesadzał.  
*****  
\- Tato – pisnął rozbawiony Sam, kiedy jego ojciec po raz kolejny wylądował na swoim tyłku – Jeździsz gorzej niż ja – zawołał, powoli i ostrożnie podjeżdżając do kędzierzawego.  
\- Jestem trochę niezdarny – wytłumaczył się. Spróbował podnieść się na nogi, a kiedy to mu się udało, od razu podjechał do bandy, aby w razie czego, gdyby znów miał upaść, mógł się czegoś chwycić. Chłopiec cały czas podążał obok niego.  
\- Chodź tato – Sam chwycił dłoń Harry’ego – Będę cię trzyma, abyś się nie przewrócił.  
\- Dziękuję kochanie – uśmiechnął się do malca, czując przyjemne ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po jego ciele.  
Całemu zajściu przyglądali się Nick i Louis, którzy jakiś czas temu zeszli z lodowiska, mając już dość jazdy na łyżwach. Nawet jeśli, szatyn nie chciał Harry’ego w ich pobliżu, musiał przyznać, że Styles i ich syn, byli razem niezwykle uroczy. Widział prawdziwą radość na twarzy Sama, kiedy przebywał z Harrym. Cieszył się, że jego dziecko spędzało dobrze czas, nawet jeśli powodem tego był jego były chłopak i drugi ojciec malca.  
Nick również z zadowoleniem przypatrywał się dwójce na lodowisku. Nawet jeśli teraz to on był z Louisem i wiedział, że w głębi serca szatyn dalej kocha kędzierzawego, nie był zazdrosny, ani zły, że ponownie wrócił do życia Louisa i Sama. Uważał, że Harry powinien mieć kontakt z synem i wiedział, że będzie starał się pomóc przyjacielowi w tej sprawie. Chciał, aby jego chłopak miał dobre relacje z kędzierzawym, ponieważ to ułatwiało kontakty zielonookiego z synem.  
Czy bał się, że Louis odejdzie do Stylesa, dając mu drugą szansę? Oczywiście, że miał takie obawy. Kochał Tomlinsona i nie chciał go tracić. Jednak wiedział, że nie zatrzyma go siłą przy sobie. Jeśli Harry miałby dać szatynowi szczęście, on się odsunie.  
Z chmur, na ziemię sprowadził ich głos Sama.  
\- Tatusiu, wujku, uczyłem tatę jeździć – zawołał radośnie, schodząc z lodowiska i kierując się do nich. Za nim podążał Harry.  
\- Widzieliśmy – Louis podniósł się z ławki, tym samym wyswobadzając się z objęć Nicka i pomógł synowi usiąść – Byłeś świetnym nauczycielem – pocałował go w czoło.  
*****  
\- Sam, proszę cię nie podchodź tak blisko krawędzi – po raz kolejny zawołał Louis, widząc jak jego syn kręci się koło stawu, znajdującego się w parku. Co prawda woda była zamarznięta, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.  
Nim wrócili do domu, Sami uprosił, aby poszli na chwilę do parku. Louis na początku miał opory, uważając, że jest zbyt zimno, a oni już wystarczająco długo byli na zewnątrz, jednak ostatecznie uległ – jak zawsze. Musiał popracować nad swoją asertywnością w stosunku do chłopca.  
Szedł parkową ścieżką, chowając swoją dłoń, w większej Nicka, z kolei Harry podążał kilka kroków za nimi. Można było łatwo zauważyć, że czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie. Nie szedł obok nich i milczał, podczas gdy on i Nick rozmawiali.  
Z kolei głowę kędzierzawego zaprzątała sprawa, którą chciał poruszyć z Louisem, jednak bał się jak ten na to zareaguje. Domyślił się, że szatyn się wścieknie i prawdopodobnie nie zgodzi, jednak wiedział, że w końcu musi spróbować. Przecież chodziło tutaj o Sama. Ostatecznie jednak, znalazł w sobie odwagę i przyspieszył kroku.  
\- Louis – Harry zrównał się z parą – Moglibyśmy porozmawiać – spytał niepewnie.  
\- O co chodzi? – przystanął, mrużąc oczy, kiedy wpatrywał się w kędzierzawego.  
\- Chodzi o Sama – zaczął niepewnie, spoglądając gdzieś w bok, zamiast na szatyna i przebiegając ręką przez włosy – Ja…ja chciałbym odzyskać prawa do Samiego - w końcu to z siebie wydusił i teraz przyszło mu czekać na reakcję Louisa. Tak jak podejrzewał nie był zadowolony.  
\- Zwariowałeś! – wykrzyczał – Nie ma mowy, że się na to zgodzę – zabolało bardziej niż myślał.  
\- Louis, proszę cię…  
\- Powiedziałem, że się nie zgadzam.  
\- Lou – tym razem głos zabrał Nick – Uważam, że to dobry pomysł.  
\- Słucham? – oburzony odsunął się do Grimshawa, puszczając jego dłoń.  
\- Słuchaj, Harry zmienił się, poszedł na odwyk i sam możesz dostrzec jak zależy mu na Samie. Zresztą widzisz także, jaki szczęśliwy jest również twój syn, kiedy spędzają wspólnie czas. Zrób to dla Samiego.  
\- To dla niego, pozbawiłem Harry’ego praw…  
\- Tak, ale wtedy była inna sytuacja – nawet nie dostrzegli, kiedy kędzierzawy zniknął, pochłonięci rozmową – Teraz jest tutaj i mu zal… - przerwał mu dziecięcy krzyk. Natychmiast odwrócili się w kierunku stawu, a Louis miał wrażenie, że jego serce na moment zamarło.  
Na zamarzniętym stawie znajdowała się dziura, która powstała przez popękany lód, a chłopiec znikał pod lodowatą wodą, kiedy próbował się uratować. Przy brzegu znajdował się już Harry, który powoli przesuwał się na czworakach, aby rozłożyć ciężar ciała, w kierunku dziury.  
\- Sami! – Louis puścił się biegiem w kierunku stawu. Zatrzymał się na brzegu, obserwując jak Harry próbuje uratować ich syna i modląc się w duchu, aby mu się udało.  
Kędzierzawy zbliżył się do otworu, jednak chłopca już tam nie było. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wskoczyć do wody. Nie namyślając się, od razu zniknął pod lodem. Louis z Nickiem, znajdowali się na brzegu, z wyczekiwaniem i mocno bijącymi sercami wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie zniknęli Harry i Sam.  
Po policzkach Louisa spływały łzy, a świadomość, że mógłby stracić zarówno Sama jak i Harry’ego przerażała go. Może i mężczyzna go bardzo skrzywdził, jednak nie chciał go stracić. Nie mógłby stracić.  
\- N-Nick – wtulił się w mężczyznę, kiedy ten go objął – Gdzie oni są?  
\- Spokojnie Lou, będzie dobrze.  
Drobne ciało Tomlinsona drżało w objęciach Grimshawa, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w miejsce gdzie zniknęli ojciec i syn.  
Chwilę później zobaczyli dwie wynurzające się postacie. Harry położył Sama na lodzie i używając całych swoich sił, pchnął go w kierunku brzegu. Na szczęście nie było to daleko, więc udało się dojechać mu do samego końca i chwilę później chłopiec był w ramionach zapłakanego szatyna, odkaszlując resztki wody. W tym samym czasie, Nick, podobnie jak wcześniej Harry, na czworakach przesuwała się po lodzi, aby pomóc wydostać się kędzierzawemu.  
Ostatecznie cała czwórka znalazła się bezpiecznie na brzegu, z czego dwójka z nich była przemoknięta i zmarznięta.  
\- Sami – Louis tulił chłopca – dlaczego tam poszedłeś?  
\- Przepraszam tatusiu – malec był roztrzęsiony i nie chcąc oddalać się do szatyna, przykleił się do niego jak małpka – Przepraszam.  
\- Już dobrze – pocałował zimną główkę chłopca – Potwornie mnie wystraszyłeś. Następnym razem mnie słuchaj.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy wracać – zasugerował Nick, na co reszta przystała.  
\- Harry – Louis zatrzymał kędzierzawego, kiedy ten planował wsiąść do samochodu. Styles był zaskoczony, że szatyn pierwszy się do niego odezwał i nie wyglądał na złego – Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, na co serce kędzierzawego mocniej zabiło. Może jednak uda się to naprawić?  
*****  
\- Kochanie – Nick wyszedł z łazienki, dostrzegając swojego ukochanego jak wpatruje się w swoje odbicie lustrzane, poprawiając fryzurę. Wyglądał gorąco. Miał na sobie ciasne, ciemne jeansy, w których jego tyłek wyglądał niesamowicie. Do tego biała koszula i czarna marynarka – Wyglądasz świetnie – chwycił biodra szatyna, przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej i pocałował w policzek – Hej, co jest? – zauważył, że szatyn jest czymś zaniepokojony.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł iść – westchną, opierając się o mężczyznę, napotykając jego spojrzenie w lustrze.  
\- Lou, przecież Harry nic mu nie zrobi – odwrócił go do siebie.  
\- Wiem, to nie o to chodzi – spojrzał w brązowe oczy mężczyzny – Po prostu po tym co się dzisiaj stało, chciałbym być w domu i mieć oko na Sama, w razie gdyby coś się działo.  
\- Louis – ujął w dłonie jego twarz – Póki co Sami ma się dobrze. Jest już suchy i przebrany, przygotowałeś nawet leki w razie czego. Harry się nim zaopiekuje i jakby coś się działo, w każdej chwili będzie mógł zadzwonić do nas i od razu wrócimy. Będzie dobrze – zapewniał szatyna.  
\- W porządku – zadowolony Nick pocałował go w czoło i pociągnął do wyjścia z sypialni. Zeszli do salonu, gdzie Sami i Harry siedzieli przy kominku, opatuleni w koce, budując coś z lego, a obok nich stały kubki z herbatą. W tle leciały odgłosy, z jakiegoś świątecznego filmu, który aktualnie był w telewizji.  
\- Sami – Louis kucnął obok chłopca – Tatuś i wujek Nick wychodzą. Zostaniesz z tatą dobrze?  
\- Tak – przytaknął.  
\- Wrócimy, jak będziesz spał, więc nim wyjdziemy możesz odpakować jeden prezent – po salonie rozniósł się radosny pisk chłopca. Sam wyplątał się z koca i pobiegł do choinki, pod którą znajdowały się prezenty, dla nich, jak i te, które planowali zabrać do rodzinnego domu Louisa. Pięciolatek wziął średniej wielkości pudełko, zapakowane w biały papier z małymi, zielonymi choinkami. Wrócił do Louisa siadając obok niego i kędzierzawego. Chłopiec nie przejmując się ostrożnym odpakowywaniem, od razu roztargał papier, a uśmiech na jego twarzy za każdą chwilą był coraz większy.  
\- Dziękuję – pisnął radośnie chłopiec, widząc pudełko z nowym zestawem kloców lego. Sami uwielbiał się nimi bawić i naprawdę potrafił większość dnia spędzić w swoim pokoju lub salonie, pochłonięty zabawą klockami. Malec przysunął się do szatyna, mocno go przytulając – Tato, otworzymy? Będziemy się nimi bawić? – spojrzał na kędzierzawego.  
\- Jasne – wziął pudełko, które podał mu chłopiec.  
\- Dobrze – Nick cały czas stał w wejściu, obserwując pozostałą trójkę – My się będziemy zbierać.  
Louis pocałował syna i podszedł do Grimshawa.  
\- Bawcie się dobrze – Harry próbował się uśmiechnąć i miał nadzieję, że tak to wyglądało. Nick i Louis tylko siknęli głową i wyszli z salonu.  
*****  
Niewielka, ale przyjemna restauracja, była przyozdobiona dużymi bombkami, dzwonkami, kokardami i kolorowymi światełkami. W rogu stała przystrojona choinka. Wszystko to nadawało świątecznego klimatu i przypominało jaki był dzień.  
Louis i Nick zajmowali stolik przy oknie, mając widok na pokryty śniegiem ogród, który latem również był udostępniony gościom. Od początku kolacji nie brakowało im tematów do rozmów i choć głowę szatyna, co jakiś czas zaprzątał Harry i Sam, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Trzymał swoją dłoń, w większej Grimshawa i posyłał mu uśmiech, kiedy ten do niego mówił.  
Byli po daniu głównym i czekali na deser, kiedy Nick sięgnął wolną dłonią do kieszeni swojej marynatki i wyciągnął z niej małe pudełeczko, kładąc na stole. Louis nie wiedział co się tam znajduje, jednak świadomość tego co tam mogło być w środku, wywołała u niego przyspieszone bicie serca i nieprzyjemny skręt żołądka. To nie była odpowiednia chwila, to nie był odpowiedni czas, on nie był jeszcze na to gotowy. Zwłaszcza, że teraz pojawił się Harry.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie – podsunął pudełko bliżej szatyna, posyłając mu zachęcający uśmiech.  
Louis skinął jedynie głowę, nie będą w stanie nic powiedzieć. Nie wiedział co, był zbyt przerażony tym, co może zobaczyć. Nie potrafił nawet sięgnąć po pudełeczko, aby do niego zajrzeć. Jednie do czego był zdolny, to wpatrywać się w nie z mocno walącym sercem.  
\- Louis – ocknął się, słysząc głos mężczyzny – Otwórz.  
Powoli, odrobinę drżącymi dłońmi, sięgnął po pudełko.  
\- Nick, ale to nie jest… - niepewnie podniósł wzrok na swojego partnera.  
\- Spokojnie – uspokoił szatyna – Otwórz.  
Otworzył wieczko i poczuł jak ogarnia go ulga. Wewnątrz znajdował się łańcuszek z „L” i „S”, pierwszymi literami imienia jego i Sama. Był śliczny. Litery były ze sobą połączone, aby było widoczne i nie nachodziły jedna na drugą, ale można był je również nosić osobno. W niebieskich oczach zaświeciły się łzy, ale nie wiedział, czy powodem tego był łańcuszek, czy ulga, którą odczuł po zobaczeniu prezenty.  
\- Dziękuję Nick – uśmiechnął się, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny – I przepraszam  
\- Nie masz za co – zapewnił – Rozumiem twoje obawy. Nie planowałem tego, przynajmniej nie teraz, jesteśmy razem niecały rok. To mogłoby być trochę za wcześnie, dla nas i dla Sama. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że za jakiś czas, pierwsza litera mojego imienia również się tutaj pojawi – wskazał na łańcuszek, który szatyn trzymał w dłoniach.  
Louis nachylił się nad Grimshawem i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- Kocham cię – Nick pogładził dłonią policzek mniejszego.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
*****  
Przekręcał się z boku na bok, próbując zasnąć. Nie chciał słyszeć jak Louis i Nick wrócą z randki.  
Sami już od półtorej godziny smacznie spał. Harry go nakarmił, dopilnował by umysł zęby i przebrał się w piżamę oraz przeczytał mu bajkę przed snem. On sam położył się kilka minut później, jednak nie potrafił zasnąć.  
Wiedział, że myślenie o Louisie nie pomagało mu w tym, jednak nie umiał wyrzucić szatyna z głowy. Nie był w stanie pozbyć się tęsknoty za nim i bólu, który w nim tkwił odkąd Tomlinson odszedł z ich synem. Dodatkowo wzrósł on, po tym jak ponownie spotkał szatyna i dowiedział się, że jest w związku z jego przyjacielem.  
Zaczął powoli odpływać, kiedy dotarł do niego dźwięk zatrzymującego się samochodu na podjeździe. Trzask drzwi od auta, przekręcanie klucza i ciche skrzypienie podczas wchodzenia do domu. To go ponownie rozbudziło. Słyszał chichoty i ciche rozmowy Louisa i Nicka.  
\- Lou – Grimshaw starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał karcąco, ale nie do końca mu się to udało – Nie tutaj.  
Styles nie widział co się dzieje, ale mógł się domyślić, słysząc cichą szamotaninę i co jakiś czas mlaśnięcia.  
\- Chcę cię – te słowa były jak sztylet wbijający się w serce kędzierzawego.  
\- Louis, nie tutaj – sapnął Nick.  
\- Kochanie, proszą – z usta Louisa, wyrwał się jęk.  
\- Harry śpi w salonie – przypomniał mu.  
\- Piętro – zażądał szatyn i można było usłyszeć jak potykają się do schodów.  
\- Ale musisz być cicho – Harry nie sądził, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Z tego co pamiętał Louis zawsze był bardzo głośny. Słyszał jak wspinają się na górę, a trzask drzwi uświadomił mu, że weszli do sypialni. Czekał na jakieś odgłosy dochodzące z piętra, a w duchu modlił się, aby nic nie było słychać. Nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby to znieść. Co innego domyślać się, że właśnie w tej chwili Louis i Nick się pieprzą, a co innego słyszeć, jak jego przyjaciel daje szatynowi przyjemność.  
W tym wypadku los się nad nim zlitował. Nic nie słyszał i próbował sobie wmówić, że zrezygnowali z pomysłu seksu i poszli spać, ale pewności nie miał.  
Niedługo później udało mu się zasnąć, ale był to niespokojny sen.  
*****  
Odsunął się od ciepłego ciała Nicka, siadając na łóżku. Od jakichś 30 minut próbował zasnąć, ale nie umiał. Był zaspokojony i zmęczony, mimo to sen nie chciał nadejść. Spojrzał na śpiącego mężczyznę nim wysunął się z łóżka. Założył bokserki i pierwszą koszulę, którą znalazł, jak się okazało należała do jego chłopaka.  
Zszedł na dół i od razu udał się do kuchni. Miał nadzieję, że filiżanka herbaty pomoże mu zasnąć. Postawił wodę i nie wiedząc co nim kierowało ruszył się do salonu. Zatrzymał się w wejściu, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na śpiącej postaci kędzierzawego. Pomimo tego, że ich związek się skończył i to on podjął decyzję o odejściu, dalej go ciągnęło do Stylesa. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było, gdyby Harry wcześniej się opamiętał. Może teraz byliby małżeństwem i mieli kolejne dziecko. Tym razem może małą dziewczynkę, z niebieskimi oczkami i główką pełną loków. Chciałby tego, bardzo.  
Niestety jego życie tak się nie potoczyło. Nie był już z Harrym, zamiast niego miał Nicka. I owszem kochał Grimshawa, jednak jego były również ciągle miał miejsce w jego sercu.  
Dzisiejszy dzień, a zwłaszcza spacer do parku pokazał mu, że Harry faktycznie mógł się zmienić. Mimo to dalej mu nie ufał. Jednak, kiedy kędzierzawy ruszył na pomoc Samowi, bał się nie tylko o syna, ale również o niego. Świadomość, że zielonooki mógłby zginąć wywoływała u niego nieprzyjemny ścisk żołądka, potworny ból w sercu, a w oczach szkliły się łzy. Dawniej myślał, że jego uczucia do Harry’ego już wygasły, a przynajmniej nie są tak silne. Mylił się, dalej go kochał. Tak bardzo chciał ponownie poczuć jego cudowny zapach, móc się przytulić do ciepłego, silnego ciała. Posmakować tych pełnych warg. Nie, nie powinien tak myśleć. Był Nick, który mu pomógł i nie chciał go zranić. Kochał go i był z nim szczęśliwy. Zresztą nie wiedział, czy potrafiłby ponownie zaufać Harry’emu, a bez tego nic by się nie udało.  
\- Lou – wzdrygnął się, czując ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu i słysząc cichy głos Grimshawa.  
\- Nick, wystraszyłeś mnie – odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Przepraszam – pocałował go w czoło – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Nie mogę spać – wzruszył ramionami – Przyszedłem zrobić sobie herbatę – wyjaśnił. Odsunął się od swojego chłopaka i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie woda już była zagrzana. Wrzucił do filiżanki torebkę z herbatą, którą zalał.  
\- Chodź – chwycił dłoń mężczyzny i pociągnął do sypialni.  
*****  
Następnego dnia Harry czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie w towarzystwie Nicka i Louisa, przez wspomnienia tego co słyszał w nocy. Dlatego też odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy po śniadaniu musieli się rozstać. Nick, Louis i Sam jechali do rodziny szatyna, a on również musiał pojawić się we własnym domu.  
Niestety pojawiły się małe problemy z Samim, który nie chciał opuszczać Harry’ego. Jednak, kiedy zapewniono go, że jeszcze się zobaczą, niechętnie, puścił kędzierzawego i pozwolił mu wrócić do domu. Dzięki temu, po około 30 minutowym opóźnieniu, mogli wyjść. Zapakowali wszystkie prezenty do auta i udali się do rodziny Tomlinsonów.  
Teraz Louis siedział w kuchni Jay, pomagając jej w przygotowaniu obiadu. W tym czasie jego siostry, razem z Nickiem i Samem znajdowali się na zewnątrz i budowali bałwana.  
Nucił pod nosem świąteczną piosenkę, krojąc warzywa na sałatkę, podczas gdy jego matka pilnowała sosu.  
\- Wiesz co ciekawego powiedział mi dzisiaj Sami? – przerwała ciszę, kontem okaz zerkając na syna.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Że tata przyjechał do niego na święta – Louis poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, przerywając swoją pracę i unosząc spojrzenie na rodzicielkę. Specjalnie nie powiedział swojej mamie o tym, że spotkał Harry’ego, bojąc się jak ta zareaguje. Pamiętał, że nie była zbyt przychylnie nastawiona do niego, kiedy Louis od niego odszedł. Jednak minęły dwa lata i mogło to ulec zmianie.  
\- Um…tak, dowiedział się, że przyjechaliśmy i tak jakoś wyszło…  
\- Co zamierzasz? – jej wyraz twarzy był nieodgadniony.  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Harry chce być w życiu Sama, on też jest szczęśliwy, kiedy ma tatę przy sobie. Harry chce odzyskać prawa do Samiego.  
\- Może należy mu się szansa? – zasugerowała, czym zaskoczyła Louisa.  
\- Co? Mam mu na to pozwolić?  
\- Ty zadecyduj. W każdym razie widać, że Harry się zmienił. Zależy mu i wiem od Anne, że bardzo żałował tego co zrobił. Tęsknił za tobą i Samem.  
\- Wiem – westchnął ciężko – Powiedział mi, ale…sam nie wiem. Boję się, że jego powrót tylko namiesza.  
\- Że się w nim znowu zakochasz? – spytała, chociaż dobrze wiedziała co jej syn odpowie.  
\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową – Ja nigdy nie przestałem go kochać, dlatego się boję.  
\- Chodzi o Nicka?  
\- Poniekąd…to znaczy, kocham Nicka i nie mam zamiaru go zostawić. Jednak obecność Harry’ego może namieszać w naszym życiu i związku.  
\- Porozmawiaj o tym z Nickiem – zasugerowała.  
Louis mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i skinął jedynie głową.  
*****  
Salon wypełniony był wesołymi rozmowami. W tle leciały cicho świąteczne piosenki i kolędy. Wszędzie walały się prezenty, jak i opakowania po nich. W powietrzu unosił się zapach herbaty, czekolady i pierników, które teraz spożywali, uczestnicząc w rozmowach.  
\- My będziemy się już zbierać – Louis podniósł się z kanapy, odkładając pustą filiżankę po herbacie.  
\- Już? – Jay była zaskoczona, ponieważ przeważnie Louis wracał do domu ok. 20.00, a dochodziła dopiero 18.00.  
\- Umm tak – szatyn zrobił się odrobinę niepewny – Pomyślałem, że wstąpimy jeszcze do Anne. Na pewno ucieszy się z resztą, mogąc spędzić święta z Samem, a Sami będzie szczęśliwy, że zobaczy Harry’ego. Co ty na to? – zerknął na Nicka, bojąc się jak zareaguje. Jednak niepotrzebnie.  
\- Cudowny pomysł – podniósł się, stając obok Louisa i obejmując go w talii – W takim razie chodźmy – pocałował go w policzek i wołając Sama udali się do holu, żegnając z resztą. Po drodze jeszcze pozbierali swoje rzeczy i po szybkim ubraniu kurtek i butów, w przypadku malca również szalika i czapki, opuścili rodzinny dom Louisa.  
*****  
\- Gemma, oddaj – Harry rzucił się w kierunku siostry, która ukradła mu z talerza świąteczną babeczkę.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że już nie możesz – krzyknęła, uciekając przed bratem i wgryzając się z czekoladową słodycz.  
\- To nie znaczy, że jej nie chcę – w końcu udało mu się złapać dziewczynę, która pisnęła przy okazji wypluwając kilka okruchów – Odłożyłem na później – próbował jej wyrwać resztę babeczki.  
Kłótnię rodzeństwa Styles przerwał dzwonek do drzwi.  
\- Zapraszaliście kogoś? – Anne spojrzała na swoje dzieci i męża. Cała trójka zaprzeczyła. Kobieta podniosła się z fotela i udało do drzwi. Chwilę później na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy zobaczyła kto stoi na zewnątrz.  
\- Louis, Nick, Sami! – jej głos był wesoły. Odsunęła się, robiąc dla nich przejście.  
\- Wesołych Świąt Anne – wszedł do środka – Nie przeszkadzamy?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – zamknęła za nimi drzwi i zagarnęła Louisa do mocnego uścisku – Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście.  
\- Babciu, gdzie tata? – Sami rozglądał się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu Harry’ego, podczas gdy Nick ściągał mu kurtkę – Tatuś powiedział, że tata tu będzie.  
\- Jest w salonie – kobieta wskazał dłonią wejście do pokoju.  
Sami wyswobodził się ze swoich zimowych butów i pobiegł we wskazane miejsce. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć radosny pisk chłopca. Kiedy weszli do salonu malec siedział na kolanach Harry’ego, opowiadając mu z podekscytowaniem co robił u babci Jay i co dostał od Mikołaja.  
Louis i Nick przywitali się z resztą i zajęli wolne miejsca, podczas gdy Anne rozlała herbaty do dwóch filiżanek i podała je gościom.  
Harry był zaskoczony wizytą, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo cieszył się, że mógł spędzić świąteczny wieczór w domu rodzinnym i ze swoim synem. To był najlepszy prezent dzisiejszego dnia.  
\- Widzę, że jesteś zadowolony z prezentów – odgarnął kosmyk brązowych włosów, które opadły na oczy chłopca.  
\- Tak, ale wiesz, który najbardziej lubię? – zniecierpliwiony zaczął podskakiwać na kolanach taty.  
\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco – który?  
\- Ciebie! – wykrzyknął i mocno przytulił kędzierzawego. Harry poczuł jak jego serce puchnie z miłości do chłopca. Chciało mu się płakać ze szczęścia.  
\- Mnie?  
\- Tak – przytaknął – Prosiłem świętego Mikołaja, abyś był ze mną na święta i przyjechałeś.  
\- Kocham cię – objął Sama, mocno do siebie przyciągając – Tak bardzo cię kocham, skarbie.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
Harry musiał powstrzymywać się, aby nie płakać. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał niebieskie spojrzenie Louisa. Szatyn przyglądał się całej scenie, czują jak jego serce mocniej bije. To był piękny moment. Miał ochotę zrobić zdjęcie, aby uwiecznić tę chwilę na zawsze, następnie dosiąść się do nich i poczuć, jak silne ramię Harry’ego oplata go w talii i przyciąga do ciepłego ciała.  
\- Louis? – ocknął się słysząc Nicka i czując jak dotyka jego dłoni.  
\- Tak? – spojrzał na mężczyznę – Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.  
*****  
Dochodziła 21.00 i zmęczony, dzisiejszym dniem, Sami przysypiał w ramionach Harry’ego. Wtedy postanowili, że czas wracać do domu. Początkowo kędzierzawy miał zostać już w swoim domu, jednak Sam zażądał, aby jechał z nimi mówiąc, że jutro też jeszcze są święta i chce, aby ten jeden dzień również był z nim.  
Pożegnali się z rodziną Stylesa i po ubraniu, opuścili dom. Nim dojechali pod odpowiedni adres Sami zdążył zasnąć. Louis wziął chłopca na ręce, podczas gdy Nick zamykał za nim samochód, a Harry w tym czasie parkował swój pojazd. Cicho, aby ich rozmowy nie obudziły chłopca, przemierzyli drogę do drzwi i weszli do środka.  
\- Nick – Louis zwrócił się cicho do mężczyzny, kiedy ten pozbył się butów i kurtki – Mógłbyś położyć Sama?  
\- Jasne – odebrał malca z ramion szatyna – Będę czekał na górze. Dobranoc Harry – posłał uśmiech do kędzierzawego i kiedy ten go odwzajemnił, odwrócił się i zniknął na schodach.  
\- Louisa – szatyn wyprostował się, po tym jak ściągnął buty i spojrzał na Stylesa – Dziękuję, że przyjechaliście do nas wieczorem. To była niesamowita niespodzianka i cudowny prezent.  
\- Cóż – objął się ramionami, spoglądając w bok. Louis czuł się odrobinę niepewnie i nie wiedział, czy to co zaraz zrobi będzie dobre, ale postanowił zaryzykować – Myślałem trochę o tobie i Samuelu, o waszej relacji i postanowiłem, że nie będę utrudniał waszego kontaktu – Harry był zaskoczony słowami szatyna, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a kiedy usłyszał jego kolejne słowa miał ochotę wziąć Louisa w ramiona – Zgadzam się również, abyś odzyskał prawa do Sama.  
\- Naprawdę? - tylko tyle w tej chwili był z siebie wydusić.  
\- Tak – potwierdził swoje słowa.  
\- Dziękuję Lou – nie kontrolując swojego zachowania objął Louisa i przytulił. Chwilę później zorientował się co zrobił, więc odsunął się, czując się niezręcznie – Przepraszam.  
\- W porządku – niebieskooki poczuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec, a serce mocno waliło. To był jego najbliższy kontakt z kędzierzawym od bardzo dawna – Dobranoc Harry.  
Odwrócił się z zamiarem udania się na piętro, jednak nim zdążył postawić stopę na pierwszym stopniu, został szarpnięty i chwilę później czuł jak usta, za którymi tak tęsknił, przywierają do jego. Chodź było to niespodziewane i w pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony, nie kontrolował się i oddał pocałunek. To było jak odruch bezwarunkowy. Tak dobrze znał te wargi, ich kształt, fakturę, smak. Tęsknił za nimi i miał ochotę krzyczeć, kiedy Styles tak szybko zakończył pocałunek. Serce waliło mu, jakby chciało się wyrwać z piersi, a na policzkach czuł jeszcze większe wypieki.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – szepnął w jego usta – Musiałem – odsunął się od mniejszego i zniknął w salonie, pozostawiając zszokowanego szatyna samego w holu.  
Louis przez jeszcze kilka minut stał w miejscu, dopiero po chwili się otrząsnął i udał na górę. W drodze do sypialni zajrzał do pokoju Sama, gdzie upewnił się, że malec śpi. W sypialni zastał Nicka, już w łóżku. Sam, szybko pozbył się ubrań i wsunął się pod kołdrę, kładąc się obok Grimshawa.  
\- Kocham cię – Nick, objął mniejszego, przyciągając go do swojego ciała i pocałował w skroń.  
\- Ja ciebie też – wtulił się w mężczyznę, będąc odrobinę winnym, czując cały czas usta Harry’ego na swoich. Uniósł się na łokciach, nachylając nad Nickiem i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach – Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc.  
*****  
Kiedy się obudził pierwszą rzeczą jaką dostrzegł, była torba Nicka. Chwile później pojawił się obok jej właściciel, pakując do niej swoje rzeczy. Louis czuł się zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Zmarszczył brwi, unosząc się na łokciach, zwracając na siebie uwagę.  
\- Dzień dobry – Nick powitał go promiennym uśmiechem.  
\- Nick, co ty robisz? Czemu się pakujesz? – przeniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.  
\- Wyjeżdżam – odpowiedział, jakby to nie było nic ważnego.  
\- Co? – podniósł się z łóżka i obszedł je, stając obok mężczyzny, który zapinał swoją torbę – Dlaczego? Miałeś wracać dopiero w nowym roku, powiedziałeś, że masz urlop.  
\- Louis – odwrócił się w kierunku szatyna – Usuwam się z drogi tobie i Harry’emu.  
\- Nick, co ty mówisz? – nie rozumiał o co chodziło jego chłopakowi. Serce lekko ściskało się z bólu, a w oczach zaczęły szklić się łzy – Zostawiasz mnie? Zrywasz?  
\- Lou – ujął drobną twarz w swoje dłonie – Uwierz mi, nawet jeśli tego nie widać, ciężko mi to robić. Nie chcę odchodzić.  
\- Więc nie rób tego – poprosił.  
\- Kochasz Harry’ego. Nigdy nie przestałeś.  
\- Ciebie też kocham – zapewnił Grimshawa.  
\- Wiem Lou i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie to uszczęśliwia – ani na sekundę nie spuszczał wzroku z błękitnych, zaszklonych tęczówek – Jednak nie kochasz mnie tak jak Harry’ego. To on jest tym jedynym.  
Louis zaczął kręcić przecząco głową, chcąc zaprzeczyć, nawet jeśli to było kłamstwo. Nie chciał, aby Nick odchodził.  
\- Louis nie zaprzeczaj. Oboje wiemy, że to prawda. Kochasz go, a on ciebie. Macie syna. Harry się zmienił i zasługuje na kolejną szansę od ciebie. Daj mu ją, wiem, że chcesz spróbować, ale się boisz. Zaryzykuj – próbował przekonać Louisa, po którego policzkach spływały teraz łzy – a jeśli to będzie błąd, zawsze możesz przyjechać do mnie. Zawsze ci pomogę.  
\- N-Nick, przepraszam – wychlipał.  
\- Hej, kochanie – jego głos był miękki – Nie masz za co przepraszać. Nie jesteś w stanie kontrolować swoich uczuć. Dzięki tobie spędziłem cudowny rok i nigdy nie będę tego żałować. Oczywiście, że chciałbym, aby to dalej trwało, ale chcę również, abyś był szczęśliwy.  
\- Z tobą też byłem szczęśliwy.  
\- Wiem, ja z tobą też – zapewnił.  
\- Więc to koniec? – twarz szatyna była czerwona i mokra od łez.  
\- Tylko naszego związku. Dalej będziesz moim przyjacielem, będziemy się kontaktować, widywać – przekonywał mniejszego.  
\- Obiecujesz? – widział po niebieskich oczach, że Louis pokłada w jego słowach dużo nadziei.  
\- Obiecuję – nachylił się, całując szatyna w czoło – Do zobaczenie.  
Odsunął się od Louisa, biorąc swoją torbę i wychodząc z pokoju. Niebieskooki został w sypialni sam, zapłakany i z bolącym sercem. Nawet jeśli to Harry był miłością jego życia, Nicka również kochał. Nie chciał go stracić i czuł się winny, że go zranił – chociaż Grimshaw nic o tym nie mówił. Mimo to wiedział, że jego też to boli.  
Nick zszedł na dół, odłożył torbę koło drzwi i udał się do kuchni, gdzie zastał Harry’ego. Stał przy kuchence, odwrócony tyłem do wejścia, przygotowując ciasto na naleśniki.  
\- Harry? – kędzierzawy odwrócił się, słysząc swoje imię. Ubrany był w dresy, a w pasie miał przewiązany czerwony, świąteczny fartuszek.  
\- Nick, hej – posłał mężczyźnie lekki uśmiech.  
\- Opiekuj się nim – Styles był zdezorientowany słowami przyjaciela. Nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi. Odłożył miskę i wycierając dłonie w fartuch, podszedł do Grimshawa. Mężczyzna widząc zagubienie na twarzy młodszego, kontynuował – Schodzę wam z drogi. Tobie i Louisowi.  
\- Nick…  
\- Nie przerywaj, proszę – uniósł dłoń, dając Harry’emu znać, aby pozwolił mu mówić – Wracam do Londynu. Mam nadzieję, że Louis mnie posłucha i da ci kolejną szansę. Wykorzystaj ją dobrze. Jeśli drugi raz go stracisz, ja się nim ponownie zaopiekuję. Kocham go i drugi raz się nie usunę. Uszczęśliw go.  
\- Tak zrobię, obiecuję. Nie skrzywdzę go ponownie – zapewnił szczerze Nicka. Kochał Louisa i Samuela, i jeśli tylko dostanie kolejną szansę, aby mieć rodzinę, wykorzysta ją. Więcej nie skrzywdzi szatyna, ani swojego syna.  
\- Trzymam cię za słowo – zbliżył się do Harry’ego, przytulając go – Do zobaczenia.  
Odsunęli się od siebie, odwracając się napotkał w wejściu Louisa. Jego twarz dalej była czerwona, ale już nie płakał. Mimo to widział smutek i poczucie winy w jego oczach. Ominął szatyna, wychodząc z kuchni, posyłając mu uśmiech i prosząc, aby pożegnał od niego Sama.  
\- Nick – głos Louisa zatrzymał go, nim zdążył otworzyć drzwi. Odwrócił się w kierunku mniejszego i poczuł jak wąskie wargi napierają na jego.  
\- Do zobaczenia – odsunął się odrobinę, spoglądając w brązowe tęczówki – Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy.  
\- Dziękuję, tobie również tego życzę – przytulił chłopaka, po czym odsunął się od niego i ostatni raz na niego spoglądając, wyszedł z domu.  
Louis stał tam, dopóki nie usłyszał odjeżdżającego z podjazdu samochodu. Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Harry wrócił do przygotowywania śniadania. Chwilę wpatrywał się w plecy kędzierzawego, zastanawiając się, czy to co zaraz ma zamiar zrobić, jest słuszną decyzją. Jego serce mówiło mu, aby dał mu szansę, ale rozum mówił, aby uważał. Czuł się rozdarty, jednak uznał, że skoro Nick odszedł, aby dać kolejną szansę jemu i zielonookiemu, musi spróbować.  
\- Harry – podszedł do kędzierzawego, który ponownie zatrzymał swoją pracę i spojrzał na mniejszego – Nick odszedł, dając nam możliwość spróbowania od nowa. Nie chcę zmarnować tej szansy – jak dla Harry’ego dzisiejszy dzień był dziwny. Najpierw Nick, teraz Louis. Nie to, żeby się nie cieszył, ale… - Nie wiem czy to dobra decyzja, ale chcę spróbować.  
\- Mówisz poważnie? – byłe pełen nadziei, że to prawda. Jednak tkwiła w nim również obawa, że Louis zaraz zaśmieje mu się w twarz i powie, że żartował.  
\- Tak – skinął głową – Jednak – zaznaczył – zaczniemy od nowa. Nie mogę wrócić do momentu, na którym skończyliśmy. Muszę ci na nowo zaufać, dlatego wszystko powoli i od początku.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – jego głos, jak i on cały, przepełniony był szczęściem. Na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, któremu towarzyszyły dołeczki – Louis, zrobię co zechcesz – objął mniejszego, przyciągając go do uścisku – Jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że dałeś mi szansę. Kocham Cię.  
Harry był tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Udało mu się, co prawda z pomocą, ale udało mu się odzyskać swoją rodzinę. Louis dał im szansę i nie zmarnuje jej. Nigdy. Zrobi wszystko, aby uszczęśliwić ukochanego, jak i syna. To oni byli dla niego najważniejsi.  
\- Też cię kocham, nigdy nie przestałem – wymruczał w ramię kędzierzawego, zaciągając się jego zapachem. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił, tęsknił za jego ciepłem, ciałem, które dawniej dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, za uśmiechem, barwą głosu, lokami. Tęsknił za całym Harry, za każdą pojedynczą rzeczą związaną z nim. I teraz z powrotem to miał. Dał im szansę i miał nadzieję, że podjął dobrą decyzję.  
*****  
_3 lata później_  
Obserwował jak pary wirowały na parkiecie, do muzyki grającej przez zespół. Wśród nich znajdował się jego mąż, tańczący ze swoją matką, a także Sami, który szalał z jedną z bliźniaczek – prawdopodobnie Phoebe. Niektórzy goście siedzieli przy stolikach, pochłonięci rozmową, a jeszcze inny spacerowali po ogrodach, korzystając z pięknej pogody.  
\- Louis – oderwał wzrok od roześmianej twarzy Samiego i napotkał brązowe tęczówki.  
\- Nick – uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Przejdziemy się? – wyciągnął swoją słoń - Chciałbym porozmawiać na osobności  
\- Oczywiście – przyjął pomoc mężczyzny i skierowali się do niewielkiej altanki, znajdującej się kilka metrów dalej.  
\- Udało wam się – zaczął Grimshaw, kątem oka spoglądając na Louisa – Jesteś szczęśliwy.  
\- Tak, bardzo – na jego usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech, na wspomnienie ostatnich trzech lat. Harry starał się i to bardzo. Na każdym kroku pokazywał Louisowi, że się zmienił. Dbał o syna i ukochanego. Z czasem wrócili do tego, co mieli dawniej, a szatyn z każdym dniem był coraz bardziej szczęśliwy. Dzięki temu teraz był na swoim weselu, a na jego serdecznym palcu błyszczał złoty krążek.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – Nick wyciągnął z kieszeni małe pudełeczko, kiedy dotarli do altanki i usiedli na ławce – Otwórz.  
\- Dałeś nam już prezent – szatyn był zaskoczony, jednak wziął prezent od mężczyzny.  
\- Tak, ale tamten był wspólny, a ten jest tylko dla ciebie – obserwował szatyna, jak powoli otwierał pudełeczko.  
\- Nick – nie spodziewał się tego, co znajdowało się w środku. Czuł jak do oczu cisnął się łzy. Na dnie znajdowała się mała literka „H”, która idealnie pasowała do łańcuszka, który dostał od Nicka na urodziny.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że to będzie „N” – uśmiechnął się słabo. Próbował ukryć lekki ból, ale nie wiedział, czy mu się uda – Jednak jest „H”.  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam Nick – uniósł wzrok, napotykając brązowe tęczówki. Pomimo tego, że minęło kilka lat, Louis dalej czuł się odrobinę winny.  
\- Louis, już ci to mówiłem, nie masz za co. Jesteś szczęśliwy, a to jest dla mnie najważniejsze.  
\- Ale co z tobą? – otarł łzę z policzka, cicho pociągając nosem.  
\- Właściwie – zaczął powoli – Poznałem kogoś.  
\- I nic nie mówiłeś – Louis udał oburzonego, klepiąc mężczyznę lekko w ramię – Opowiadaj – zażądał.  
\- Ma na imię Ian, jest stażystą w radiu. Myślę, że będzie coś z tego.  
\- Cieszę się i wam kibicuje – chwycił dłoń Grimshawa, lekko ją ściskając.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Ja też ci dziękuję Nick. Za wszystko. Za pomoc, za opiekę nade mną i Samem, za cudowny czas, który razem spędziliśmy, i za danie mi i Harry’emu kolejnej szansy. Dziękuję ci również za prezent – potrząsnął lekko pudełkiem, w którym znajdowała się zawieszka – I mam nadzieję, że za kilka miesięcy dostane kolejną literkę.  
\- Nową? – zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Dopiero, kiedy jego spojrzenie spoczęło na brzuchu szatyna, gdzie ten trzymał swoją dłoń, delikatnie go gładząc – Jesteś w ciąży?  
\- 11 tydzień – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Louis, to cudownie – przytulił mniejszego – Gratuluję.  
\- Dziękuję, ale na razie cicho – przyłożył palec do ust – Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której mówię.  
\- Harry jeszcze nie wie?  
\- Nie, dzisiaj dopiero mu powiem – wyjaśnił mężczyźnie.  
\- Na pewno będzie się cieszył. Ostatnio jak rozmawiałem z nim, wspominał, że chciałby mieć z tobą kolejne dziecko.  
\- Wiem – zachichotał szatyn – Od jakiegoś czasu nawiązuje to tego. Myśli, że jest subtelny, ale już za pierwszym razem się domyśliłem o co chodzi. Mimo to udaję, że nie rozumiem.  
\- Czego nie rozumiesz? – odwrócili głowy, słysząc inny głos. W wejściu do altanki stał Harry, na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Nic ważnego – odpowiedział i na szczęście kędzierzawy nie dopytywał się – Coś się stało? – podniósł się z ławki i podszedł do swojego męża.  
\- Szukałem cię, czas na tort – chwycił mniejszą dłoń szatyn i lekko ją ścisnął.  
\- Więc chodźmy – uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki, w których dostrzegał miłość – Dziękuję Nick – po raz ostatni zerknął na mężczyznę i ruszył ze swoim ukochanym, w kierunku parkietu, gdzie przygotowany był już stolik z tortem.  
Teraz, po trzech latach odbudowy związku, mógł powiedzieć, że nie żałował podarowania Harry’emu nowej szansy. Harry z powrotem mógł nazywać Louisa swoim i wychowywać swojego syna. Z kolei szatyn odzyskał dawnego Harry’ego, tego jakim był nim w ich życie wkradły się narkotyki i alkohol. Kochali się, uszczęśliwiali nawzajem i tworzyli rodzinę. Odzyskali to, co stracili.  
Tamte święta były dla nich początkiem nowego życia.


End file.
